


Blue

by TheRealRuney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance (Implied), Angst, Drabble, F/M, Plance (Onesided), i guess?, love to hate, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealRuney/pseuds/TheRealRuney
Summary: Most people assume that my favorite color is green, because I'm the green paladin, but it's not.Onesided plance. Drabble.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble based off a prompt idea I had. It's really bad, but it's been forever since I wrote something, so I decided to post it anyway. Please forgive me.

Most people assume that my favorite color is green, but it's not.

Blue has always been my favorite color.

It's the color of the open sky and the roaring ocean.

It's the color my favorite dress was when I was growing up. It's also the color of my bedroom wall, my sheets, my childhood stuffed animal, and the hydrangeas growing in the front of my house.

It's a soothing, calming color.

It's the favorite color of the boy I'm in love with, too.

* * *

 

Blue is the color of the lion that took me far away from my home.

Blue is the color that fills my vision every moment I'm on this glowing alien ship.

The endless space that we pass by looks blue, sometimes.

Blue is the color of her eyes, and her dress, too.

Why is he looking at her? Why doesn't he look at me?

Blue is the color of the boy who doesn't notice me.

I'm starting to not like blue as much.

* * *

 

He's the blue paladin.

His lion is blue.

His armor is blue.

His bayard is blue.

His favorite color is blue.

Her eyes are blue.

Everything on this ship glows blue.

There's so much blue.

I'm really starting to hate the color blue.

* * *

 

Blue is the color of sadness and sorrow.

Blue is the color of frigidness.

Blue is the color of Haggar's skin.

Blue is the color of her eyes. Blue is the color he's associated with.

I've decided I hate the color blue.


End file.
